Moonlight Comfort
by Venia
Summary: First installment of the moonlight series. A relationship begins to take shape.


Disclaimers: They aren't mine. They belong to Fireworks Author: Danielle Rating: Umm. maybe PG just to be safe Feedback: Be gentle it's my first story ever. It doesn't really tie in with any challenges out there now, but I did write it a while ago. It just took me a few weeks to get up the courage to post it. I hope you like it!  
  
Moonlight Comfort  
  
Tessa stood quietly watching the waves crash on the shore below the cliff she was standing on. A steady breeze blew her hair out behind her like a fan and pressed the mask closer to her face. Slowly she pulled it up over her eyes to be rid of the thing.  
  
"Damn this mask. It gets so hot. It's not worth the trouble."  
  
The world always seemed to look a whole lot different without the mask on. The scenery seemed less hostile, and more calming. Tessa turned and went to Chico who was behind her a little ways. She gently took hold of his reins with one hand while patting him on the neck with the other.  
  
"Come Chico, let's take a walk along the beach. It's a beautiful night." She led him over to a hill that slowly dropped down onto the sand of the beach. Once she reached the sand she let Chico go figuring he would munch on some of the plant life while she walked ahead silently in the moonlight.  
  
She reflected on the day. It had been a typical one for the Queen. Stole some of Montoya's gold, which was rightfully the peasants, and rode away successfully. This time though things had gotten a little more complicated. She had ended up trapped in a dead end of the pueblo and was surrounded by guards. She had no choice but to aggressively defend herself. Aggressively meaning that she had to kill. She had killed soldiers before, not that she enjoyed it, but it was either them or her. This time though as a soldier fell from being mortally wounded by her sword directly behind him she saw Doctor Helm.  
  
Their eyes met for a brief second and she saw the anger flare in his eyes. His gaze froze her to the spot. She only snapped out of it when she heard him yelling something.  
  
"Behind you!" Helm cried and lunged forward.  
  
The Queen reeled around and saw a sword only a matter of inches from making her heart it's new home. She thrust her sword into the guards shoulder. He dropped the sword and cried out in agony, as he turned to run away. The soldier had been charging her so the force of him crashing into her blade made her stumble backwards, she lost her balance and was about to crash to the ground when she felt herself being grabbed by strong arms. "Gotcha. Not about to let her royal highness get dirty with anything besides blood."  
  
Tessa regained her balance and turned around to confront the Doctor. She then realized just how close she was to him, and then only became aware of his arms still around her. Their eyes locked again, and again she saw the anger in his eyes, but along with that there was something more. He glanced at her mouth, and then back to her eyes. Slowly he started to lean his head down to hers. She hesitated at first but then reached for him. Their lips were only centimeters apart when she heard the guards yelling for reinforcements.  
  
She pulled back abruptly, and freed herself from his grasp. She looked around and saw that she had a temporarily clear escape. She ran out of the alley, but stopped before she turned the corner to look back at Helm.  
  
"Thank you Doctor." Her voice echoed softly against the walls and then she was gone.  
  
Tessa sighed to herself as she walked along the beach. It had been hours ago but it felt like seconds. The look of hurt in the Doctor's eyes, and then the look that had been in his eyes when he was holding her. Two completely different emotions within seconds from the same man, the thought scared her, but yet excited her. They were so much alike in so many ways, but he didn't approve of what she did, and she knew he never would.  
  
"It probably all works out for the best anyhow. I cannot love anyone. It would be too dangerous." She whispered softly to the ocean waves and the soft moonlight reflecting off of them.  
  
"Dangerous for who my Queen, the person you love or yourself?"  
  
Tessa jumped and quickly pulled the mask over her eyes. She had been so absorbed in remembering what had happened that she hadn't heard him until he had spoken. Slowly she turned to face the voice.  
  
"Most likely both Doctor. You know the life I lead."  
  
"I know this part of it yes." His voice trailed off as he looked at her closely in the moonlight. Tessa felt sure that she had forgot to pull the mask down, but she could feel the material around her eyes. The way he was looking Tessa feared that he had finally seen through the mask and knew just who she was.  
  
"Why are you out here Doctor?"  
  
"Well I was hoping that I would be able to find you out here. I want to talk to you about some things."  
  
"Doctor Helm, I appreciate you riding all the way out here to give me a lecture about being a murder, but tonight is just not the time. Please leave me be."  
  
"Now you know how I feel when you come barging into my office when I would rather be alone." He smiled at her warmly.  
  
"I suppose I do, I promise not to do it again in the future."  
  
He laughed. "Now I didn't say that. In fact I don't mind it. I've realized that I don't want to be alone anymore." Helm took a step closer towards her and gently put his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to be alone either. I don't approve of what you do, but I admire your courage to do it. You are so strong my Queen, but everyone needs some comforting sometime."  
  
Tessa felt tears spring into her eyes. It was true; she did feel really alone in the world. Even Marta couldn't really understand. Marta had never had to kill a soldier in a do or die situation. Helm at least had killed before, granted it had been in the war, but in a way it seemed to make him a perfect choice for her to find comfort in. But she had to admit that she was scared. She hadn't been kidding herself about the love comment. She knew it was too dangerous, and with Helm she was so dangerously close to loving him, she knew seeking comfort from him would seal their fate. She choked back her tears and pulled away from him abruptly.  
  
Helm saw the tears spring into her eyes and knew that she was considering it. He had to fight the smile that he felt coming to his lips. This beautiful strong woman was so confused about him, and her emotions for him. He had to admit she wasn't the only one who was confused in regards to personal emotions, but at least he wasn't fighting a full- scale war against his. He saw the change in her eyes first before she even pulled away, he knew that she had come up with a conclusion and as she pulled away from him for the second time that day he firmly resolved that he wasn't leaving that beach until she either killed him, or she fell crying in his arms.  
  
"Everyone needs comfort sometimes eh Doctor?"  
  
Helm nodded his head. "Sometimes yes. It's not a sign of weakness, it's a sign of humanity."  
  
Tessa turned on him. "What if I don't really have my humanity Doctor? What if being the Queen has taken away all things that make me human? I'm not sure I know how to separate my masked identity from my true self anymore. And who are you to talk anyway? What do you take you precious comfort in? Who helps you?"  
  
Helm smiled slightly. God she's beautiful he thought. Her outburst had made her cheeks red, and her eyes were flashing in the pale moonlight. He glanced towards the ocean for a moment and then again at Tessa. "You are my comfort."  
  
Tessa gasped slightly at his bold statement. She really hadn't meant to ask the question, and she was in no way prepared to hear the answer. She looked at him. With his slight smile, his caring eyes staring straight into hers. She felt her resolve break. The tears that she had fought down only seconds before sprang back into her eyes again. One overflowed and ran under her mask, down along her cheek. She went to brush it away, but Helm beat her to it. With a finger he wiped it away and then moved his hand to the side of her face. A tension flared between them. Slowly he bent his head towards her, she didn't hesitate this time. Their lips met gently.  
  
In the back of his mind Helm thought that he really should just be letting her cry, not be kissing her. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind about comfort, not that he was complaining, but he knew it probably wasn't the best idea. Slowly he broke off the kiss and pulled back and looked at her. He saw that she still had the tears in her eyes. She looked questioningly at him, and he smiled.  
  
"Not tonight my Queen. I believe tonight you need comfort of a different kind. There will be other nights I hope."  
  
She nodded. She smiled weakly, trying to regain some control over her emotions, as she wiped away more tears. Helm looked away briefly and scanned their surroundings. They were only a few feet away from some boulders that jutted out into the water. He returned his gaze to her and smiled.  
  
"Come with me." His voice was so quiet she almost didn't hear him over the crashing of the waves. She couldn't even be sure whether he had said the words aloud, or if it had been their souls communicating in a way that was beyond the limitations of language. He took her hand and silently led her up on one of the boulders, and then quietly sat down. She sat beside him silently. She didn't trust herself to talk yet. Her mind was reeling with thoughts. He put his arm around her, and for long time they sat silently listening to the waves crash.  
  
I love him so much she thought. If I could only take off this mask and let him see who I truly am, I could be so happy. She thought of how shocked he would be, to see her, Tessa, as his one true love. Then she thought of the danger, and how harm could come to him. She knew that Montoya would kill him to get her true identity revealed. No, she thought, it's too dangerous for me to love. And the thought saddened her so much she started crying again.  
  
Helm didn't say anything when she started crying again, he simply tightened his arm around her and let her get it all out. It was the least he could do. He would do anything for this woman. Even if he hated some of the things she did, she was still brave, intelligent, cunning, and beautiful. He had cared deeply about women in the past, but nothing compared to the love he felt for this woman. He knew without a doubt that he could spend the rest of his life with her, and be completely satisfied. Mask or no mask, he knew that she was his soul mate. The sky started to get lighter behind them, warning them that soon the sun would be up, and their night would draw to a close. Tessa knew that she had to be getting home. Marta would be worried sick about her. And she also knew that she was in serious need of sleep. She sighed softly and eased herself away from Helm and stood up. He reluctantly let her go. He watched her stand and stretch from sitting one the boulder for so long. He got up, and felt that he was sore from sitting there for so long. He stretched as he watched her ease herself down onto the beach and whistle for Chico, who had wandered down the beach. He jumped off the rock into the sand next to her as Chico trotted up. She took hold of his reins, and turned to face Helm.  
  
"I owe you Doctor. Thank you for what you did for me. It meant a lot."  
  
He smiled. "Your majesty, after spending so much time together I insist you call me Robert."  
  
She returned his smile. "Alright Robert. Thank you." She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her shyness, and as she pulled away he caught her face between his hands and kissed her gently. She backed away and smiled. "Have a pleasant day Doctor. Perhaps I'll see you later tonight." She swung herself on Chico and quickly galloped off up the hill that she had come down originally to get to the beach.  
  
He watched her go until she vanished from his view over the cliff. "I pray tonight you will come my Queen. We have much to discuss." He slowly walked along the beach to where he had tied up his horse hours before. He had a lot of work to do, and he was in serious need of a soft bed.  
  
Tessa snuck into her hacienda hoping to find Marta asleep. All seemed well until she got into her bedroom. Marta was sitting in a chair looking at her expectantly.  
  
"Tessa I have been worried about you! Where have you been?"  
  
"Yes Marta I'm fine. I was down by the beach."  
  
"By yourself?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Who was with you?"  
  
Tessa smiled. Her eyes lit up. Marta knew.  
  
"The Doctor kept you company?"  
  
Tessa's smile grew even larger.  
  
"Yes, apparently he did. You better get some sleep you look exhausted."  
  
Tessa nodded and slipped into bed. She stared at the window as the light from the sun kept making it brighter and brighter in the room. She smiled to herself. Robert was the light in her world; she could take comfort in him. She fell asleep with a slight smile upon her face as she relived the previous evening in her dreams. 


End file.
